People are receiving more and more of information from computers than ever before. With the advent of the world-wide web (WWW), many people receive news, entertainment, and business information from a plethora of web sites that provide limitless amounts of information from an infinite number of viewpoints. Though the amount of graphical and audio data is ever increasing, simple text remains one of the most important means of providing information to users.
Text information is provided to information consumers on many different electronic display systems. Common electronic display systems used includes Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) based computer monitors, flat panel computer monitors, small cellular telephone displays, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) displays, analog television sets, and digital television sets.
The graphical image data containing text information is often processed before being displayed on the end display system. When a graphical image containing text information is processed certain information may be lost or transformed in such a manner that the text information in the graphical image may become degraded. The degraded text information may become difficult or even impossible to read by the end user. To prevent such text information loss, a text enhancement system would be desirable. The text enhancement system would ideally change the graphical image such that the text information appears clear and easily legible.